The Things We Share
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: It's not easy, sharing a body with your best friend. Aden and Sonja are forced to embrace this when they get into a fight one afternoon. Aden will have to learn to respect the company he has if he ever wants to hear from Sonja again. TOD. Friendship Fic.


**A/N: Welcome to my first Rune Factory story, ****The Things We Share****! I've written plenty of Harvest Moon stories in the past, and I just got Tides of Destiny for Christmas! I love it already. I hope you enjoy the story! The first part if from Sonja's point of view, and the second part is from Aden's. I don't think it contains any major plot spoilers, since it's just a fluffy little story, so don't worry!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny.**

* * *

><p>I've had to put up with a lot in the past six days. Let me tell you, sharing a body with your male companion is nearly equivalent to burning in hell. Especially when that male companion is stubborn and arrogant. Even if I have known Aden all my life, sharing a body with him really is no walk in the park.<p>

So far, though, I'd like to think I had been very good about the whole situation. I hadn't controlled his body since the first time we had woken up on this new Fenith Island. I had put up with all his shenanigans and all the times he had flirted with Odette. Yes, I had put up with a lot, and throughout the whole thing I had stayed upbeat and supportive.

Today was one of those annoying days where I wished with all of my transparent heart that Aden could have been stuck in _my_ body, instead of the other way around. Instead of doing something productive, like helping with the cooking for the festival tomorrow, Aden was lured into a crazy challenge proposed by the hot-headed adventurer, Joe. After he told Aden that he had caught the biggest Tuna in all the seas and that Aden couldn't even catch one off of Ymir, Aden immediately took that as a challenge, being the boy he was, and dragged _our_ body off onto Ymir for a fishing trip.

I have never and will never understand the thrill of fishing. Yet here we were, repeatedly casting the line into the ocean, only to pull out a mackerel or a sardine, if anything at all. We had been fishing for what seemed like hours. Each time Aden would reel in the pole with nothing on the hook, I would supply him with a supportive, "Better luck next time," or, "It's ok, we'll get it soon!"

I don't really know what eventually made Aden snap. I was just trying to be supportive. But after I had told him that 'he could do it' apparently one too many times, I felt our mouth open and out came the words in Aden's voice, "Sonja, _shut up_ already! Can't you keep your mouth shut for five minutes at a time? Seriously, you're the most annoying person to share a body with ever! I'd rather be stuck with Maerwen than you!" I could feel his hands clenched at his sides, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel it clenched up into a scowl.

I felt tears weld up in eyes that didn't exist, and I suddenly clenched my mouth shut. He didn't want me to talk? Fine. Let's see how he liked it without his best friend by his side. Well, rather, inside of him.

* * *

><p>At first Sonja's silence came as a relief. Sure, I felt a little bad about yelling at her, but at least now she would be quiet and let my focus on fishing. I hoped she wouldn't start making me do crazy things because she was mad at me, since she now shared control over <em>my<em> body, but she did nothing of the sort as I continued fishing for tuna, now in peace and quiet.

But when I hadn't caught anything an hour later and decided to return to Fenith Island, Sonja still hadn't spoken a word. In fact, she showed no sign that she was even there. She must have been really holding still, because I could barely even feel her presence inside of me anymore. Huh. Weird.

Deciding to leave my golem companion where he was so I could continue fishing tomorrow, (I couldn't let Joe win!), I went through the portal on the back of his head and in a moment I was back on Fenith Island. The sun had already set and darkness was overtaking the island.

My stomach growled just as I was walking past the inn, so I strolled in, walking up to the counter where Odette was polishing some glasses. When she saw me, she smiled. "Hey, you two."

Finally used to people addressing me as two people, I said, "Hey, Odette. I've got some fish to sell, and I'm starving."

She raised a purple eyebrow at me. "Why not fry those fish for yourself?"

I snorted loudly. "Because I don't cook, remember?"

Odette scowled her pretty face. "Oh, you're so stubborn. I'm sure Sonja would love to cook, wouldn't you, Sonja?"

But all she got in return was silence.

Odette looked into my eyes, confused.

I shrugged. "She's mad at me, so she's not talking."

"Oh," Odette mused. "That's too bad. Sorry if this jerk hurt your feelings, Sonja," she said, seemingly speaking to my chest.

I half expected a giggle in return, but she still hadn't said anything. Sighing, I brought out the basket of fish I had caught today, none of which were tuna, and pushed it over to Odette. After a few minutes of examining them and weighing them, she handed me about 150 gold, which I took eagerly. Then I asked, "You don't happen to have any tuna, do you?" When she shook her head, I sighed in irritation.

"So what'll it be, you two?" Odette asked us.

"Just a potato salad, thanks," I said, already handing her 60 gold from what I had made from the fish.

She nodded briskly, and in only a few minutes had whipped up a delicious plate of potato salad. I took a seat right at the counter and happily ate it, with Odette watching, a grin on her face. When I had finished wolfing it down, I passed her the plate, and was already getting up to leave.

"Thanks for the food, Odette," I called.

"No problem, Aden."

I was about to walk out the door, when she stopped me one more time. "Aden?"

"Yeah?"

"You should apologize to Sonja. I don't know what you were fighting about, but I think you owe her a lot of credit."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. "_I_ owe her a lot of credit? She's the one using my body!"

"She's also the one who has to put up with having to just stand around all day with a boy like you in control. Cut her some slack." And with that, she walked into the kitchen and out of sight.

I thought about what Odette had said the whole way home, (which wasn't a long way, mind you, but I was still thinking about it and that's what counts). When I unlocked the door and stepped into the small rental cottage, the silence was really beginning to bother me. I sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Sonja?"

Nothing.

"Come on, Sonja, say something already."

Still, nothing.

I let out a frustrated cry. "Dammit, Sonja, come one! I'm sorry, ok?"

I thought the apology would work for sure, but apparently it didn't.

Then I really lost it. "I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry! I just lost my temper, that's all! I-" I felt a blush creep over my face, "I'm actually really grateful it's you I'm sharing a body with and not some stranger. And I'm really grateful for your company and support, and I… um…"

A small giggle suddenly sounded from inside my head. The giggling then grew louder until it was full out laughter.

"Sonja!" I cried angrily into thin air. "Why are you laughing?"

For the first time in hours, her familiar voice rang through my body and into the outside world. "Because, silly, I'm happy!"

"W-well what are you so happy about?" I demanded, slightly flustered.

"I'm happy that you finally admit that you're grateful to have me here! It means a lot, Aden."

Now I was really blushing. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, it's late. We should go to bed."

I felt her nod, and then I laid down, putting out the candle on the bedside table and pulling the blankets over me. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a tiny voice.

"Thanks Aden."

I yawned before replying, "Thanks, Sonja."

Then we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I may write more Rune Factory stories in the near future, if you're interested, and feel free to check out any of my Harvest Moon stories! Also, if you liked this, please take a few seconds to review! Reviews make my day!**

**Thank you!**

**~blue-eyed-cow**

UPDATE:** Hey, everyone, I posted another Tides of Destiny One-Shot, if anyone's interested! It's about Sierra and Joe, which I think would make an amazing couple... please feel free to check it out!**


End file.
